Letter Draft My
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: well this is actually my draft letter, but an alternative ending. So this is starting right after the call in chapter 13. Chapter 5 is an update!
1. Chapter 1

letter draft my

Summary: well this is actually my draft letter, but an alternative ending. So this is starting right after the call in chapter 3.

Chap. 1

_Click._

I walked back to my bed or as we call it a _cot_. It's not pretty comfortable as a real bed, but its decent enough. I was thinking of writing a letter back home. Should i? I mean they don't care. They would probably rip it up, throw it away, or spill beer or cake on it. You know what? They probably do care. It's all in my head.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing:

_Dear Sodapop, Darry, and gang,_

_Hey ya'll! How is Tulsa? I bet it aint as hot there then it is here. It is so hot here my clothes are dripping with sweat! How are the socs? They still jumping us greasers? I hope not. Well here in 'Namis ok I guess. I just don't know what to feel anymore. I am a murder though. That is for sure. I kill many young boys and men every day. But I guess they deserve it for killing my friends. Well I have to go. Its lights out. I will hopefully come home soon._

_First Lt. Curtis_

After I finished the letter I put it inside of its envelope and stuck it in the mail bag. That's when I heard shouts outside. I looked and saw bullets flying._ Another fight. Another life lost to war_ I thought to myself putting on my helmet and grabbing my rifle and sling my bag on my shoulder.

I walked out or ran out the door feeling bullets whizz fast me left and right. I saw mark and the rest of his gang but not Chris. _ Where the hell is the kid? Hasn't he gotten hurt enough?_

I was too busy looking for Chris when I was shoved to the ground.

"What the hell!" I said enraged aout what just happened

I looked at the body laying on me. When I flipped it on its back I almost broke. There laying on my lap was Tom.

"TOM! Wake up. Please. I was supposed to die. Not you. PLEASE!"

Tom just lay motionless on my lap, a bullet hole in his chest. I suddenly got furious again. It wasn't my fault. It was the gooks! I stood up but carefully to lay him baclk down. I shut his eyes, said my last goodbyes, and turned away marching straight to a gook and punched him square in the nose. I felt a smile reaching my lips as the blood was flowing from his nose. Ha, he deserved it. I got my rifile and shot every gook I saw. One dead. two. Three. On and on the numbers went higher and higher. I shot and reloaded. Shot and reloaded. Those two words were etched in my brain. They were like breathing and blinking.

As I saw my friends get shot, I became more devastated. I was losing to many friends tonight. Too many. When our Sargent said it was over, we headed back to base. When I saw how many of us were left I almost broke. Three that's how many. THREE! It was four in total including me. It was Danny, Mike, Mark, and I.

"Alright troops, you arfe all going to a different squadron. I am getting new troops. But first you are going to training base again. Get ready boys. You are going to be flying!" said our Sargent.

A/N: so guys how was that? I want to know if I should continue this. Please r&r!

Thanks!

Mk


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: well first I do hope to see how far this story can go. Also I would like to thank:

Suckerforasunset

Just4Kicks

Botan04

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you like this one!

Letter Draft My

Chapter 2

Ponyboy P.O.V

I packed all my belongings, which isn't even a lot, and headed out the door. I didn't even bother to look back as I got on the plane because I'll be back he soon. I hope not too soon. I don't want to see anyone else die yet. I just can't take it.

When we got on the plane our old Sargent came on and said, "Boys what can I say? I'll miss you. Especially you Curtis, your my best First Lt. Oh and don't worry you'll still be one when you're flying. Good luck boys."

With that he walked out and the plane started. I looked out the window seeing Vietnam one last time. I don't have to see anyone else die for a long time. I can now finally sit back and relax.

I laid my head down on the pillow they gave us and drifted off to sleep with the thought of never coming home yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up we were landing in. wait what? I had rubbed my eyes a few times to see if I was just imagining. I am back in Tulsa! What are we doing back here?

When we landed I was the first to get off. I spotted Mark and confronted him saying, "Mark, what are we do9ing here in Tulsa?"

"What does it look like Curtis? Were back in training." He replied coolly.

I was about to reply until a big shadow covered us.

"What do you think you are doing men? GET BACK IN LINE. You all need a haircut!" the shadow bellowed.

Ok I am officially scared of this guy. I hope he isn't our Sargent. The guy pushed us into the tent to get our head shaved. AGAIN. I hate getting my hair shaved. It's my pride and joy.

We got our heads shaved and were told to go into another tent to meet our squadron.

When I went inside my heart dropped on the ground and shattered in a million pieces. Our new squadron was Johnny and Dally. There were other men too but all I saw were them.

"Were you guys drafted?" I asked ok I know that was a dumb question but I had to know.

"Ya, but Pone what are you doing here?" Johnny asked slightly confused.

"Most of my squadron died so we needed a new one and we are now assigned for the U.S. Airforce."

"Oh."

That was all he said. 'Oh'

"Are the others here?"

"No it's only me and Dal."

"Ok how long were ya'll here?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Well you better get trained soldier you are only here for 4 weeks. That is because these four soldiers here are already trained."

A/N: ok how was this? I had to make it a little bit shorter than yesterday because my mom is making me get off my laptop. Well tell me what ya'll think! R&R!

~Mk


	3. Chapter 3

Letter draft my

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!

Curtis household after Sodapop hung up. (Dally and Johnny didn't go to 'Nam yet.)

3rd person P.O.V

Sodapop glumly hung up the phone and walked back to the couch where the gang was minus Darry. He sat down and his best buddy, Steve a greaser with greased up complicated swirls of hair, dealed him in for the next game of poker.

Two-bit was sitting down on the rug in front of the television with a plate of chocolate cake- and I mean a whole cake not a slice- on his lap and a half emptied bottle of beer in his hand. He hasn't changed at all. The other greasers did though. Dally was even more cold hearted than he used to be. Johnny was less scared but more tough.

Steve was more jealous of the youngest greaser getting the attention of his older brother, Sodapop, who was _his_ best friend. Darry worked more and more each day. He hasn't even talked to Sodapop in three days! Lastly how Sodapop has changed. He was the most changed. He became more serious and less playful. His gorgeous handsome face became paler and had bags under his brown eyes. Those brown eyes weren't even dancing anymore. They were stormy and dull.

Ponyboy doesn't even know the gang changed. He thinks they're still the fun loving, drunken hoods he left months ago. Boy was he going to have a cow when he comes home. That's if he even does come home.

The only sound in the house was the cards slamming on the table. Then a rusty old pick-up truk was heard going up the drive way. A few minutes later a tired looking Darry came in with two creamy colored envelopes.

"Dal, Johnnycakes these are for you." Darry said in a monotone and headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get out a beer.

Oh did I mention that Darry is a drunk now? The whole fridge is almost all the way filled of beer bottles, wine, and alcohol. He even is into drugs too. Once in a while he comes home with a paper bag full of weed. Some days he comes home with a syringe full of heroin.

Dally P.O.V

When Darry handed me that envelope I thought it was from Ponyboy. But then I took a second look. I ripped it open and started reading:

To: Mister Dallas Winston

Greetings:

You are hereby ordered for induction into the Armed Forces of the United States, and to report at Tulsa headquarters on Thursday, March 12 at 9:00 a.m. sharp for forwarding to an Armed Forces Induction Station.

Sincerely,

President Dwight D. Eisenhower

I looked over at Johnny's letter and saw his letter was the same. We go to headquarters the same day. Great, just great. I still remember tht day in the courthouse:

_Flash Back_

Dallas Winston and Jonathon Cade, I hereby announce that you two gentlemen will serve the war going on at Vietnam. Jonathon Cade, your charges of the murder cases with Mister Bob Sheldon will be erased when you get your letter. Dallas Winston your charges with robbing a local grocery store and pulling out a gun at an officer will be erased when you get your letter. Am I understood?" Said the judge

."Yes Sir." Johnny and I said.

"Good. Court dismissed."

_End of Flash Back._

"I guess our records are clean now, huh Johnny?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

A/M: Soo? How was this? I know its kind of short. Don't kill me. *hides under my pillow* There will be more soon, especially during the summer! R&R my lovely readers!

Good night!

~Mk


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!

Chapter. 4

Letter Draft My.

Pony P.O.V

The past three weeks of training were like hell. I am not even exaggerating at all. I guess it wasn't as bad as the first time we trained. But still it is bad!

Mark and I managed to fly the planes, we are by far better than the other boys. Our landings are a bit rough but not as bad as Dally's. Now his was bad. i remember like it was yesterday. Wait it was. Any way this is what happened:

Dally was in the air flying like he didn't have anything to worry about . then the Sarg. told him on the radio to come down.

"COME BACK DOWN SON. OR I WILL MAKE YOU AND THE REST OF THE SQUADRON RUN 5 LAPS!"

He replied with, "On it sorry. Coming back down, over."

He was landing just fine until he saw Mark with a box of pudding cups. Dally nearly flipped the plane on its back just for a pudding cup.

"Watch it soldier, or I will beat your head in so hard you won't be able to eat pudding for days!" Bellowed Sarg.

End of flash back.

"Pone come on its our last meal before we go back to 'Nam!" yelled mark as he ran out of the room in the direction of the mess hall.

I packed my letters from the gang, pictures, packs of kools, and my clithes along with my rifle and dagger.

I walked out the door and headed to the mess hall. The kitchen was so crowded I had to stand up on one of the tables. The tables weren't even sturdy, they were wooden tables that look like they have been in two wars and burned in a fire. I looked around for my gang and finally found them stuffing their faces with food. Mark saw me and waved me over I smiled grabbed my trayand walked over.

We all ate in silence knowing most ofwere going to get killed in the next few days. It might even be ourselves. We all finished in a few minutes, getting our bags and boarded the plane. I sat on the window like always and Mark sat next to me. It was a long ride until we saw the battle field. When we landed we jumped of prepared and started fighting our asses off. We were forced into our planes and fought hard. I killed many people tonight, too many to count. I am a murderer. I have killed hundreds of people since I was here. I felt guilty, but the guilt washed away seeing that gooks in the planes were shooting at us, me. I got out of my day dream and fought back until every last one is dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle lasted all night. It was pretty rough. We all went to bed right after to get some good hours of sleep before the next battle. But of coursed I couldn't fall asleep. I stayed up all night staring uo at the stained ceiling and started thinking. I thought about a lot of things tonight. I thought about Johnny and Dally got drafted, that half of our old squadron died, that we are now fighting, that I might die here.

A/N: hey guys I know this is short I just had to get a fight scene in this chapter. I hope you understand. Please keep reviewing! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

~Mk


	5. This is an update!

Letter Draft My?

Chapter 5

I couldn't get any sleep last night. I had images of my friends dying going in and out of my mind. I will get my revenge on these stupid gooks! If Johnny or Dally get killed here I will literally kill myself. They are my only friends from back home. I was pulled out of my thoughts with shouts. "Oh no!" I thought. "We are getting ambushed, AGAIN!"

I quickly got my rifle and my bag and ran out the door. I saw that Johnny and Dally are having trouble, so I decided to help them.

"Need a little help?' I asked

"No duh kid." Dally said

"Well you could've asked."

"Pone just help us please!" Johnny pleaded.

"Alright, fine!"

I was helping them with the gooks that snuck up on us, until I felt a sharp jabbing pain in my lower leg. I looked down and saw a hole and blood pouring out. I was falling; I could feel my head hit the ground. I felt drowsy so I closed my eyes.

What felt like minutes were really hours. I opened my eyes slowly to see a blurry figure.

"Get up kid, I don't have all day!"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. This figure wasn't my Sargent or any of my squadron, it was a gook.

"Oh no!" I groaned "I am captured."

"That's right kid. If you cooperate you will be rewarded with food and water. If you don't you will pay the consequences"

I gulped, I guess too loudly because the guy laughed. I can still hear his laugh, echoing through the walls. I wish I could cover my ears but I am chained up to the bars of my cell.

"Are you going to cooperate?"

He was crouching down to my level. When I didn't answer him he hit me in the gut. I groaned painfully.

"I said are you going to cooperate?"

"Yes"

I hung my head in defeat. I knew if I argued I might not make it out here, maybe not even alive.

"Good boy." The man sneered and walked away.

He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Here is a little welcome gift." He laughed as he raised his boot and kicked me square in the ribs.

I wheezed painfully. Each breath I took was torture. The pain finally eased after a few minutes. I couldn't take it anymore, I was never coming back. No more Soda, no more Darry, no more Two-bit. Heck, I even missed Steve. The must think I'm dead. I crumpled to the floor as I bit my lip. The man laughed again as he walked away. I felt tears sting at the backs of my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away. I wasn't going to cry in front of them, I was already on the ground, and there was no reason to get back up.

I looked down at the ground and saw a shadow and a pair of feet outside of the bars of my cell. I gritted my teeth and looked up, expecting to see another guard. Instead there was a Vietnamese girl who looked about my age. She stooped down and put her hand through the bars of my cell. I felt like some sort of animal at a circus, there for everyone's enjoyment. I inched back slowly, but I was stuck after about two feet because of my chains. The girl made a confused face and rifled through a pocket and brought out a small key. She unlocked my chains and stared at me.

"Xin chào, tôi tên là Mau. Tôi đã giải phóng bạn, hãy làm theo tôi" She said smiling slightly (1)

"I'm sorry, do you speak English too?" I asked sheepishly

She nodded pushing her long black hair behind her ears "Yes. Sorry about that. I said that I am Mau and I have freed you, now come follow me"

I followed her like a lost puppy, or how Johnny always followed Dally.

"So, who are you?" She asks looking at me with er big yet beautiful brown eyes

"I-I'm Ponyboy, but every c-calls me Cur-Ciurtis" I stuttered and blushed deeply

"Stupid, you're so stupid stop acting like that" I thought mentally kicking myself when I heard her stifle a giggle

We reached the guards and she spoke to them in her language rather fast.

(2)"Hãy để chúng tôi thông qua xin vui lòng, tôi đã ra lệnh cho anh ta"

(3)"Cậu bé này Mau Hoa Kỳ là ai?" The guard asked her looking in my direction

(4)"Tên anh ấy là Ponyboy Curtis, rất độc đáo, không có?"

He nodded and let us through but not before he yelled something to me in is language

(5)"Hãy cẩn thận với con trai mình, cô ấy là một số ít và xã hội với những người khác!"

**A/N: Hey ya'll you miss me? I sure as heck missed you! So sorry for not updating, writers block got the best of me :/ Well review and read. Hope this was worth the wait! **

**(1) "Hello, my name is Mau. I have freed you, follow me"**

**(2) "Let us through please, i was ordered to show him around"**

**(3)"Who is this american boy Mau?" **

**(4)"His name is Ponyboy Curtis, very unique, no?"**

**(5)"Be careful with her son, she is a handful and very social with others"**

**Stay awesome, Mk (:**


End file.
